1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an imaging apparatus and a display apparatus, and particularly, to an imaging apparatus and a display apparatus capable of photographing and reproducing a plurality of plane images in different photographing ranges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-238326 proposes a video camera in which an image taken by 3× optical zooming is displayed on a display unit when an instruction of more than 3× zooming is inputted in a camera capable of 3× optical zooming, and a range to be enlarged is surrounded by a frame by electronic zooming.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-207774 proposes a digital camera in which subject images are formed in two imaging elements in different sizes, an image taken by a larger imaging element (wide imaging element) is displayed on a display unit, and a range to be imaged by a smaller imaging element (telephoto imaging element) is indicated by surrounding the range by a frame in the image on the display unit, or in which an image taken by the wide imaging element is displayed on the entire display unit, and an image taken by the telephoto imaging element is displayed small at a corner of the display unit (first mode).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-207774 also proposes a digital camera including two display units in different sizes, and the two display units display images taken by the wide imaging element and the telephoto imaging element, respectively (second mode).